Vow to Me
by PomegranateCowboy
Summary: "Vow to Me," Wei Wuxian said, "Don't vow to the sects, or to the people, vow to-" "Wei Ying," Lan Wangji paused, "I can not do that, not right now." (Mo Dao Zu Shi; Wangxian; Arranged Marriage AU)
1. Prologue

There was a silence between the two brothers. 

It was a tense, uncomfortable silence- one that brought the younger of the two to shift in discomfort, even if he was known for his steely personality, and being able to handle most things thrown to him. But, the look that was given to him by his brother was one that made him nervous. It made the embarrassment he felt obvious. It made the air dense around them- made it so that the youngest broke into a sweat. 

"Marriage?" Wei Wuxian said, voice just barely above a whisper, "You want me to get married, to end all of this?" Jiang Wanyin swallowed, nodding curtly. Wei Wuxian let out an airy laugh, one that was thick with disbelief, "Wasn't it just a few years ago we were trying to get our shijie out of an arranged marriage?" 

"Her marriage didn't have lives on the line, Wei Wuxian, you know this is different from that," Jiang Wanyin sighed, "This was one of the few conclusions we could come to." 

"What were the other options?" 

"I-" 

"Tell me, Jiang Cheng," Wei Wuxian huffed. 

"The only other option was to come down here and slaughter you and your people," The way he spoke was quick, and filled with annoyance, "I can't . . . have that." 

"And what are you planning on doing with the Wens with this marriage?" 

". . . They can come to Yunmeng," Jiang Wanyin hesitated, "I've had housing put in for them at Lotus Pier. They will be free to do as they please, and the young may choose to become students, if they want." Wei Wuxian's jaw clenched. It was a nice offer. He knew Wanyin wouldn't betray his trust and kill the Wens once he turned away, but he still felt a surge of anger. 

"You already built housing for them?" He asked, "So it wasn't like I had a choice, was it? You would've taken them whether I agreed or not." 

"N-No!" Jiang Wanyin was stuttering now, "If . . . if you decide to stay, and to keep them here, I would've just let others from Yunmeng move into the housing." That eased him in just the slightest. But he still didn't like the thought of any of this. He didn't want to be separated from A-Yuan, then he didn't want to separate A-Yuan from his remaining family. 

"What the hell would this marriage do for anyone?" Wei Wuxian wasn't looking at Wanyin anymore, trying to soothe himself in some way, "Why would me marrying into the Lan Sect solve anything?" 

Again Jian Wanyin hesitated. 

He wanted a drink. He really couldn't stand this conversation right now. 

"GusuLan vowed that they would cleanse you of your resentful energy." 

Wei Wuxian almost wanted to recoil at that. 'Cleanse him?' He didn't need cleansing. 

"Lan Wangji," A pause, "The man you will be marrying-" 

"What?" Wei Wuxian leaned forward in his seat, then cackled, "Is he really still so determined to lock me up in Gusu that he is willing to marry me?"

"What do you mean 'still'?" Jiang Wanyin furrowed his brows, the usual annoyed tone still in his voice. 

"'Come back to Gusu,'" Wei Wuxian said, "That night, after the Sunshot Campaign," He stood from his seat, walking away from the small table, "He asked me to return to Gusu with him. Don't you remember that?" He felt agitated. He needed to move, do whatever he could to get rid of the feeling of antsiness. "I- . . ." 

"Wei Wuxian," Jiang Wanyin stood as well, "Are you going to accept the marriage or not?" 

He looked over at his brother from where he stood. 

There was another long pause. 

A pause with Wei Wuxian's worn eyes boring into Wanyin, a pause with Wei Wuxian fidgeting with Chenqing. 

". . . A-Yuan comes with me to Gusu," Wei Wuxian's voice had a tremor, "And Wen Ning, and Wen Qing. A-Yuans grandmother," Jiang Wanyin's eyes held something he couldn't quite place, "They come with me, and I will agree to the marriage." 

Jiang Wanyin sighed slowly.

"You won't betray me in trusting you with the Wen Remnants will you?" Wei Wuxian's voice cracked.

Jiang Wanyin shook his head, "Never."


	2. Chapter 1

Wei Wuxian stared blankly at his food. He hasn't touched it once, but he's already downed a good couple of jars of liquor. He was drunk. He wasn't happy. 

The noise from the crowd around him made him nauseous. The constant stream of questions he received irritated him, and if he could, he would return to the burial mounds immediately. He felt regret in his decisions, but the one thing that kept him from calling it off was seeing the Wens- those he considered family now, eating a proper meal that wasn't just the same two things. They were able to feast, they were able to be happy. 

Wei Wuxian could feel the weight of his cultivation bearing down on his shoulders. 

Glancing to his left, he saw Lan Wangji had hardly eaten either. He held a soup spoon in his hand as if he were going to, though. Wei Wuxian straightened up. 

Both men wore veils. Both wore the formal, red and gold hanfus given to the groom, both wore decorated hairpieces. Their veils were pulled back, as it was after the ceremony and currently they were going through the first of the many feasts that would happen tonight. 

He wasn't sure if he was going to last the entire night. 

Wei Wuxian was supposed to change into another formal hanfu after the second course. Lan Wangji would change after the third. And so on. 

He pulled his eyes away once he noticed Lan Wangji's hand was trembling. 

He hasn't looked at the man in the eyes since this ceremony started. He didn't know if he wanted to, really. He didn't know how it would feel staring face to face with him after what has happened. He was angry. 

It all just felt like some ploy to get Wei Wuxian to abandon his work. He wanted what was best for the Wens, he really did, but with every minute that passes, with every hour, he just wants to destroy everything in this damned building. 

"A-Xian?" 

Wei Wuxian blinked, looking up at the soft voice. 

His Shijie. 

"A-Li," Wei Wuxian's voice cracked from it's lack of use. 

Jiang Yanli smiled sweetly, holding a plate in hand, "I brought lotus pods for the both of you," She said, then added quietly once she saw their plates, ". . . Are you feeling okay?" Wei Wuxian frowned. 

"I'm fine, shijie," He hummed, "I do want those lotus pods though." At that he smiled the best he could, which brought Yanli's smile back too. There was still worry in her expression despite that.

She set the plate in the middle of the shared table so both of them could reach the pods easily. Then, she shuffled over to Wei Wuxian's side and sat down next to him, leaning over to his ear. 

"If you need some space, I can sneak you out, okay A-Xian?" She whispered. Wei Wuxian smiled, this time earnestly, and sighed. 

"Thank you, A-Li," He spoke quietly, "I might take you up on that offer after these pods." Jiang Yanli backed away with a nod. 

"I'll be sitting with A-Cheng," She said. Wei Wuxian nodded as well. 

After giving him a light pat on the shoulder, she scooted away before standing once again. Before she actually walked away, she turned to Wei Wuxian again to give him a final wave goodbye. He smiled. 

Once she was settled in her seat, the tense air came back between Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji. 

A short pause went by before he reached out to grab a lotus pod. 

The pod was a good, big size, and it looked to be a healthy green. For the first time that evening- or day, he felt hungry as he began popping out the seeds. He ate a few, enjoying the luck of having no sour ones slip in, before he noticed Lan Wangji had been looking at him. 

". . . What?" Wei Wuxian said. He didn't look at his face directly, but he noticed the blink of surprise that came from Wangji. 

He seemed to choke for a second, "You . . . look nice, Wei Ying." Wei Wuxian scoffed in amusement. 

"Thanks," He replied flatly, chewing on another lotus seed. 

He wanted to go back to the burial mounds. 

Wei Wuxian did end up going with Yanli to the more secluded areas in the Cloud Recesses. 

He only managed to get through one pod before he finally got up from his seat and hurried over to her. He had to change into another outfit anyways- so he did that, practically walked in and walked out of where the celebration was being held, then dragged Yanli outside.

"Did you even talk with Lan Wangji, A-Xian?" Jiang Yanli laughed gently, "You need to show your husband your change, too," She stammered a second, "Oh er- well . . ." 

"Shijie," He said, having her loop an elbow around his arm, "I'd rather talk to anyone else than Lan Wangji, if I have to be honest with you." He saw the small frown on her face, which in turn made his lips want to turn downward. 

"You'd rather talk to Lan Qiren?" 

He scoffed, "Ok, I don't want to talk to any of the Lans," He paused, "Lan Xichen may be more pleasant than the other two, but no."

She hummed, "That's too bad." 

They came across a smaller bridge that arched over an equally small stream, and that's where Wei Wuxian had them stop.

"Let's sit here," He said, "I don't want to walk all night." She nodded, letting go of his arm while he kicked off his shoes. 

They were silent for a long time, just sitting on the bridge, taking in the landscape. 

Yanli would fiddle with Wei Wuxian's clothing, in adjusting it, playing with the sewn in beads, admiring the colors. It was something that kept him grounded. It made the ache that weighed down on him lighten. He felt himself truly relax for the first time in a long, long time. 

He wanted to stay in this moment, maybe even have Jiang Wany- Jiang Cheng, sitting on his other side complaining about whatever he decided to nitpick on.

He didn't want to live the rest of his days in Gusu. He wanted to go back home to Yunmeng. 

Would they even let him visit his sister, or his brother? Lan Qiren seemingly saw him to be the worst thing that's ever happened to mankind- so he can't imagine how he feels about Wei Wuxian marrying his nephew -and anyone else wanted him dead.

Wei Wuxian glanced at Yanli when she suddenly sighed.

"I wish you had been able to marry someone for love, A-Xian," She whispered. His heart ached hearing that, "Doing this to you feels so horrible." 

He wasn't sure how to respond.

So he just took her hand and held it with both of his.

They didn't speak to each other for the rest of the night.

"Wei Wuxian." 

When will this night be over?

"What?" The response came out a little more aggressive than he anticipated. He couldn't help but feel embarrassed when he saw it was Lan Xichen who was trying to get his attention, "Oh- sorry, didn't realize . . ." 

"No need to apologize," He said with a small smile, "Something came up just a little bit ago, the celebration is going to be cut short for tonight." 

The wave of relief that hit him nearly made him stumble.

"What happened?" 

"I'll save you the details until tomorrow, Wei Wuxian," He sounded passive aggressive saying that, Wei Wuxian furrowed his brows a bit, "Lan Wangji is waiting for you at the Jingshi." 

"Oh," He said, "Okay." 

Well.  
**  
**

Wei Wuxian walked up to the Jingshi, Chenqing twirling in his fingers. He held a good portion of the hairpins and pieces in his other arm, along with the veil, and the over robe he had been wearing earlier. He felt like he was going to pass out. With the Lan curfew being 9 pm, he couldn't imagine Lan Wangji was still awake. It was nearing 1 AM as it was. 

He slid the door open, paying no mind as to how loud he was being, and almost slammed it shut once he dragged his lagging hanfu in. He was just about to drop all of the things in his arms on the table when he noticed what was sitting on it already. 

A jar of Emperor's Smile sat in the middle, along with two cups.

Wei Wuxian set his things in front of the table, then looked over into the darkened room of the Jingshi. 

". . . Lan Wangji?" Wei Wuxian called softly. 

"Hm?" The reply was gentle, sounding as if he were half asleep. 

Wei Wuxian looked between the cups and where the bed would be, "Did you already have a drink?"

Lan Wangji didn't respond for a moment.

"Mn," He cleared his throat, "Sorry."

"That's okay," He sat down properly, tilting the jar to pour himself a cup, "I'm going to take a bath."

"Mn." 

Wei Wuxian downed the liquor quickly. Nostalgia hit him at the taste.**  
**

Once in the bathroom, he stripped and discarded the clothes on the ground without caring too much. He got the water as warm as he could, and rummaged around for what soaps he could use. There honestly wasn't that much to choose from, between a more flowery smell and sandalwood. He could live with it for now. Maybe he could ask Yanli to send him a decent variety. 

He finally got in the tub a few minutes later. He had wanted to snoop around more before settling- there wasn't anything interesting. 

The hot water seemed to make him even drowsier.

After washing his hair, he found himself flinching awake when the water touched his chin, and forcing himself to sit up every few minutes. He knew he needed to get out, he could wash his body in the morning, but at the same time . . . the water was still warm. He didn't want to get out. 

Wei Wuxian shifted to rest the side of his head on the rim, a hand settled between his jaw and the tub. 

If he just let himself sink into the water, would he wake to nothing? Would he wake up at all, or would he wake for this to all be fake? To be a dream? 

His eyelids drooped again. 

Even if this wasn't the most desirable situation for him personally, if it meant the people he saved were being given proper homes to live in, he'd do it over and over. Wei Wuxian furrowed his brows with his eyes now shut. He hadn't seen much of A-Yuan, or Wen Ning and his sister tonight. But at the same time, he didn't see Jiang Cheng or Nie Huaisang often either. Maybe they had settled in earlier that night. He'd be able to check tomorrow. 

. . . What were they going to do, concerning Wen Ning? 

A light knock came at the door of the bathroom. 

"Wei Ying?" 

"Hm?" It was his turn to quietly reply, half asleep. 

The door slid open. At this point, he was only really aware of the noise around him. He couldn't will himself to move. He listened to some shuffling around. He heard things get put up, clothes being folded. Then he felt a soft tap on his shoulder. 

"Come on," Lan Wangji said softly, "I'll take you to bed. You need to dry off first." He didn't argue. He let Wangji help him up as his eyes opened narrowly, and let him help him out of the tub with a towel in his hands. He rested his head on Wangji's shoulder as the man did his best to get him dry while supporting him at the same time. 

Wei Wuxian let out a surprised hum when he felt an arm hook underneath his knees. He was lifted with ease, and from there he couldn't really process much outside of the fact that he knew he was being taken to a bed. His head rested against Wangji's chest now, along with his hands. 

"Lan Zhan," He spoke in a sigh, "Lan Zhan." 

"Yes?" 

He swallowed, clinging onto the collar of the white robe Wangji had on when he was set down on the bed. It felt so comfortable. He felt the bed dip next to him, his hand never detaching from the collar, and he felt blankets get wrapped around him. 

"Goodnight." 

"Mn. Goodnight."


End file.
